


if I win this fucking globe

by mish_mish



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, golden globe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: небольшой драббл в честь Райана, поцеловавшего Эндрю на "Золотом Глобусе"





	

Идея возникает внезапно, как будто лампочка загорается, когда вновь объявляют номинантов. Райан обожает такие лампочки, он почти живет ими, и эту он не упускает, отмечает о ней про себя и откладывает — сейчас не время, чуть позже.   
В зале очень тесно, очень жарко, и гости за соседним столом едва ли не сидят на голове; в спинку стула упирается чье-то плечо, но Рейнольдс не оборачивается. Он знает, что за ним за столиком сидят девушки, обсуждают церемонию и тревожить их не хочется — чужое плечо едва ли сейчас мешает.   
Райан улыбается жене, ослабляет совсем немного узел галстука и делает глоток едва ли крепкого полусладкого белого. Блэйк, сидящая по правую руку, в своем черном платье выглядит отлично — Райан сказал ей об этом сегодня по меньшей мере четыре раза. Эндрю, сидящий по левую, на удивление, тоже в своем черном костюме смотрится превосходно, и Райан на автомате, как привык говорить жене, говорит и ему об этом. Гарфилд улыбается немного ошарашено, но так, будто принимать комплименты от мужчин для него привычно — делает по три раза на дню, не меньше. Это расслабляет, раскаляет лампочку в мозгу, отложенную, но не забытую.   
Райан бросает взгляд на стол с актерами Ла-Ла-Лэнда, проходится вниманием по остальным номинантам в своей категории и приходит к решению.  
Он склоняется к Эндрю, тянет его за рукав новенького костюма и шепчет в ухо горячим шепотом:  
— Если я не выиграю, то целую тебя, — он говорит с обаятельной улыбкой, — мол, подыграй мне, если что, — и он знает, что этой его улыбке не отказывают. И Эндрю не разочаровывает, отвечает усмешкой, и, Райан готов поклясться, что чертята, пляшущие на дне его карих глаз, раззадоривают, гладят самодовольство Рейнольдса.  
— А если выиграешь?   
Эндрю смеется взглядом, делает глоток воды из своего высокого стакана и игриво поднимает бровь — слишком провокационно, слишком сдавливает все внутри от желания ответить правильно, не проиграть.   
— Тогда поцелуй за тобой, — у Райана слишком мало времени на нормальный ответ, но Гарфилд доволен; откидывается на спинку своего стула, давит предвкушающую усмешку и наиграно внимательно следит за церемонией.   
Рейнольдс хочет поделиться безумным планом с Блейк, оборачивается к ней, но потом тормозит — он представляет её реакцию, внезапную, общую во всеми за их столом, со всем залом. Это вдохновляет, потому он молчит и ждет. 

Когда объявляют победителем Гослинга, то внутри почти ничего не обрывается, возможно, наоборот, взрывается — потому что ждать больше невыносимо, потому что эта безумная идея съедает, но в груди все равно совсем немного ноет, ведь он надеялся.   
Эндрю поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, наполненный такой вдохновляющей радостью, и они делают это почти синхронно и руки на щеках тоже почти одновременно. Губы у Гарфилда не мягкие и не жесткие, что-то среднее, приятное и нужное, щеки в отличие от самого Райана гладкие, выбритые и скулы острые под пальцами. Эндрю целует охотно, как будто не в шутку, как будто нет этих аплодисментов, криков и смеха вокруг, это приятно гладит самолюбие Райана и он готов едва ли не после окончания церемонии идти в студию Марвел и требовать, писать петиции, что угодно, чтобы Гарфилда вернули в роль Паука, чтобы у них был общий чертов фильм и эти дикие идеи фанатов.   
Райан усмехается прямо в губы Эндрю, когда слышит смех и поощряющее улюлюканье со стороны Блэйк — его жена это что-то великолепное, он никогда не сомневался в этом.   
Эндрю разрывает поцелуй резко, все еще держит ладони на небритых щеках и смотрит довольно. Он говорит, что Ла-Ла-Лэнд — отстой, и просит не говорить этого при Эмме, ведь она главная героиня в нем.   
Райан доволен, что привлек к себе почти все внимание их половины зала, отвел внимание от награждения Гослинга и оказался рядом с таким сговорчивым парнем как Эндрю.


End file.
